Quando Gallant conhece Gates
by Madam Tessa
Summary: Quando Neela e Gates morrem, e encontram Gallant, o que pode acontecer? Muita confusão e discussão pelo coração de Neela. OneShot


**N/A**- Ok, quando eu escrevi isso eram 1 da manhã, e eu tinha acabado de assistir dois capítulos do ER seguidos. Sendo que em cada um, Neela estava com um cara diferente. Então, aí veio a inspiração! Espero que gostem, e riam um pouquinho! E ah, me perdoem os palavrões. Eu realmente não falo paralvrões, então ainda não sei como eles vieram parar em minha fic.

Beijos, Madam Tessa (alguém que devia estar estudando para ser médica, e não escrevendo fics sobre ER... ou qualquer outro tipo de fic.)

PS- Gallant não lembra Galac para vcs tb? Hum... (horário: 4:14, horas dormidas desde a noite anterior : 5 h)

**Quando Gallant conhece Gates**

Neela abriu seus olhos, mas os fechou de novo, rapidamente. A claridade era muita. Suas orelhas tinham um leve zumbido, mas fora isso ela se sentia bem. Quer dizer, dentro do possível, devido à sua situação.

De repente, uma voz veio. Uma voz doce, familiar, e muito querida. Uma voz que ela não ouvia faziam cinco anos, e pensava que nunca mais fosse ouvir.

-Neela, acorde! - a voz disse novamente, e ela abriu seus olhos rapidamente.

Parado a sua frente estava nenhum outro a não ser Michael! Seu Michael!

-Michael?- ela perguntou em choque - Michael? - ela repetiu, se levantando.

-Sou eu, Neela! - ele sorriu, abrindo os braços em um gesto de boas vindas.

-Michael! Seu idiota! Estúpido! - ela correu para ele, batendo em cada parte dele que ela conseguia alcançar, enquanto surpreso pela reação dela, ele tentava se cobrir para apanhar menos.

-Neela... Ai! Isso machuca.

-Sim, eu quero que machuque.- ela exclamou furiosa, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. - Como você fez isso comigo? Como você pode?

-Neela... ai! Me desculpe...

-Me desculpe? - ela parou, ainda chorando.- Você tem alguma idéia do que me fez passar?

-Me desculpe. Estou realmente arrependido.

-Você me deixou! Chorando desesperada! E não fez nada para impedir isso!

-Mas, eu estou morto. - ele tentou explicar, mas se arrependeu um segundo depois, quando ela recomeçou a bater nele.

-Sim! Você está morto! É isso exatamente que eu quero dizer!

-Ei! - ele disse, a abraçando.- Me desculpe, querida.

Neela tentou resistir, mas quando os braços fortes dele se fecharam em volta dela, ela não pode fazer mais nada. Apenas começou a chorar com mais força, abraçando-o.

-Te deixar foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu fiz.- ele continuou.

-Sim, foi mesmo.

-Mas, eu nunca mais vou fazer isso de novo.

-Melhor mesmo! Ou eu vou te dar um chute em um lugar, que você nunca mais vai esquecer.- ela disse, sorrindo, e o abraçando mais.

-Eu estou interrompendo alguma coisa, ou é só impressão?- uma voz, uma voz furiosa, veio de algum lugar muito próximo a eles.

-Quem é aquele cara?- Michael perguntou surpreso.

-Droga.- Nella disse, empurrando-o para longe.- Michael, esse é Tony Gates.

-Quem?

-O segundo marido da Neela.- Gates respondeu.

-Oh...- Michael disse surpreso.- Quanto tempo eu estive morto?

-Cinco anos. E não reclame que eu me casei de novo muito rápido, porque foi você quem me deixou, em primeiro lugar.

Michael abriu a boca para dizer algo, então pareceu pensar melhor, e perguntou:

-Então, vocês morreram juntos?

-Sim, quando o ER explodiu.- Neela disse rapidamente, como se não fosse nada importante.- Então, o que você tem feito ultimamente? Como tem estado?

-Ótimo.- Michael respondeu sorrindo, Gates completamente esquecido. - Eu tenho estado bastante ocupado. Primeiro aprendendo como é essa coisa de estar morto, e depois tentando trabalhar... sabia que ainda ontem eu...

-Maravilha!- Gates exclamou, interrompendo Michael.- Agora você, Neela, esquece todos os anos que nós passamos juntos, porque seu marido defunto resolveu voltar dos mortos.

-Ele não voltou, Tony. Nós é que morremos!

-Não podemos superar isso, e continuar o assunto, mayday?

-Quem é mayday?- Michael perguntou surpreso.

-É o meu apelido.- Neela disse, sem desviar os olhos de Tony.- Olhe, me desculpe. Eu nunca imaginei que veria o Michael de novo. Eu só estou feliz em vê-lo.

-Ei, espere aí!- Michael interrompeu, soando bravo.- O que você quis dizer com 'Eu só estou feliz em vê-lo.'? Eu ainda sou o seu marido!

-Você não é mais, desde que saiu para chutar a bunda de alguns iraquianos.- Gates o interrompeu.- A fila anda, você sabe.

-Quem você pensa que é agora, para falar assim comigo? Minha mãe?- Michael perguntou ameaçador, se aproximando.

-Não, melhor. Eu sou o segundo marido da Neela.- Gates o enfrentou, mesmo sendo uma cabeça mais baixo.

-Vocês dois, parem!- Neela disse, entrando no meio deles.- Vocês dois vão acabar se machucando, se continuarem com isso.

-Não é como se pudessemos morrer, certo? Os dois estando mortos. - Gates disse.

-Ei! É sobre mim que vocês dois estão discutindo. Então, parem, certo?

Michael olhou para ela, então a tensão pareceu sumir um pouco.

-É, você estpa certa, Neela.- ele disse.- Não precisamos brigar. Você escolhe com quem quer ficar.

-O quê?- ela perguntou surpresa. Aquilo era justamente a **última** coisa que ela queria fazer.- Não! Não! De jeito nenhum!

-É!- Gates exclamou.- A Neela escolhe.

-Eu... eu não posso.- ela disse desesperada.

-É claro que pode.- Michael insistiu.

-É uma escolha simples: entre mim e o cara que te deixou.

-Não fale assim dele!- Neela exclamou, nervosa por causa da tensão.

-Certo.- Gates disse, enquanto Michael tentava não sorrir demais, feliz porque Neela o havia defendido.- Eu deveria ter ouvido o conselho da minha mãe. 'Nunca case com uma viúva!'

-E por que sua mãe dizia isso?- perguntou Neela confusa.

-Porque ela é viúva. E ela se casou de novo. E por isso, ela sabia o que estava falando. Mas, eu dei ouvidos a ela? Não! E você me pergunta por quê? E eu digo: Porque eu te amo!

-Mas, antes de mim você morava com a viúva de seu melhor amigo!

-Idiota.- Michael murmurou.

-É, mas eu nunca me casei com ela.- Gates disse com um sorriso.

-Por minha causa.- Neela respondeu.

-Exatamente.- ele sorriu mais, acabando com a felicidade de Michael.

-Bem... - Neela não sabia o que dizer. Aquilo era uma declaração tão bonitinha! E o melhor de tudo é que era verdade também! Ela ficou tão feliz, que por um momento não pode falar ou se mexer.

-Ei! Eu nunca me casei ou morei com nenhuma outra mulher, que não você, Neela! - Michael exclamou desesperado, sentindo que estava perdendo a batalha.

-Oh, Michael.- ela olhou para cima. Aquilo estava começando a ficar ridículo. Ela dissera que estava começando? Aquilo já estava incrivelmente ridículo.

-Neela, pense bem! Sou eu, Tony! Eu sempre estive do seu lado. Mas, ele... ele te trocou por nada!

-Eu fiz o que achei que era certo.

-Qual você quer?- Gates continuou, ignorando o último comentário de Michael. - O cara que te deixou para morrer na guerra, ou o cara que sempre esteve ao seu lado, quando você precisou?

-Ei! - Michael respondeu indignado.- Pense bem, Neela. Qual? O cara que não está opinando, para deixa-la escolher livremente e ser feliz, ou o cara egoísta, que não consegue calar a boca!

-Essa não é nem uma razão para ela escolher você!

-Bem, você quer uma razão, então? Eu sou um herói!

-É mesmo? E eu sou um médico. E daí?

-Eu também sou médico!

-É? Mas, eu salvei mais vidas, porque eu vivi mais do que você.

-Que adultos! - Neela revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços.

-Eu pensei no melhor para o meu país!

-E eu pensei no melhor para a Neela! Quando ela estava chorando porque você bateu as botas, 'pela nação'. Pergunte a ela se, quando ela chorava por você, se ela estava ligando para a nação!

-Calem a boca, vocês dois! Eu não consigo pensar desse jeito.- ela exclamou, toda aquela situação estava lhe dando dor de cabeça.

Mas, eles não a escutaram.

-Você não sabe nada sobre mim e Neela! - Michael exclamou.

-É claro que não, porque você estava morte, enquanto eu estava vivo!

-Então, agora que nós dois estamos mortos, sua vantagem acabou?

-Não, porque, se você não notou, Neela está morta também!

-É mesmo? E porque ex-doutor-vivo, você não salvou a vida dela?

-Eu tentei, e por isso estou aqui.

-Percebi!- Michael disse com despreso.

-Pelo menos eu estava lá para tentar!

-Querem saber? - Nella disse cansada - Vão se fuder!

-Fácil para você falar, você já fudeu os dois. - Gates respondeu furioso.

-Oh, e isso é tão maduro! - Neela respondeu brava.

-É, não fale com ela desse jeito.- Michael explodiu, empurrando Gates.

-Não me empurre!- Gates disse, empurrando Michael.

-Você quer brigar comigo?

-Quero.- Gates respondeu em desafio, mesmo sendo muito menor que o outro.- Mesmo que tenha que ficar olhando para essa sua cara feia.

-Então, quem é você agora, hein? Brad Pitt?

-Sou mais parecido com ele do que você!

-Oh, cale a boca!- Michael disse, lhe dando um soco.

Gates ficou fora de controle, e ao se levantar, socou Michael também.

Michael o pegou pela camiseta, jogando-o no chão. Gates tentou se levantar, empurrando o rosto de Michael que o forçava para baixo, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi ser mordido.

-Ai! Seu filho da...

-Espera!- Michael gritou, soando preocupado.- Cadê a Neela?

Os dois se separaram, procurando por ela, no horizonte totalmente branco.

-Eu não sei. Ela estava aqui um minuto atrás.

-Vamos procura-la. Ela pode se perder aqui. Todos os lugares são muito parecidos, aqui, no começo.

Eles começaram a andar, e a encontraram a uma pequena distância, andando sozinha. Eles correram até ela.

-Neela, nós estávamos preocupados. - Gates disse se apoiando nos joelhos, suas pernas cansadas. Aparentemente estar morto não significava que você estava livre de problemas nos joelhos.

-É. O que você está fazendo? - Michael perguntou, não aparentando nenhuma fraqueza.

Gates então se endireitou, tentando parecer bem e sem nenhuma dor, para não dar ao outro nenhuma vantagem.

-Eu só estava deixando os dois meninos brigarem, porque mesmo sendo a razão da briga, vocês não pareciam estar precisando muito de mim.- ela respondeu aborrecida.

-Você não precebe?- Gates perguntou.- Nós estávamos brigando porque nós dois a amamos.

-E muito!- Michael acrescentou.

Neela olhou de um para outro, tocada. O cabelo de Gates estava uma bagunça, suas ropuas amassadas, e seu olho, por alguma razão, roxo. Michael parecia um pouco melhor, com a camisa rasgada, e o lábio machucado. Mas, de qualquer forma, eles pareciam adoráveis.

-Eu acabei de perceber, que vocês dois tem mais uma coisa em comum.- ela disse.

-O quê? Sua mãe detesta os dois?- Gates perguntou confuso.

-Muito engraçado.- Neela disse sarcasticamente.- Muito obrigada por arruinar o momento. Não, o que vocês dois tem em comum, é que eu amo os dois. E muito. Não entendem? Eu não posso escolher!

-Então, o que vamos fazer? Dividir você no meio?- Gates perguntou emburrado.- Acho que não vai dar certo.

-Bem, na ralidade.- Neela disse sorrindo.- Eles sempre disseram que eu era muita areia para o caminhãozinho de vocês.

-Você quer dizer que eu vou ter que dividi-la com ele?- Michael perguntou, não gostando de jeito nenhum.

-Se você me ama de verdade.- ela respondeu, soando preocupada. Seus olhos implorando a ele para que ficasse.

-Ótimo. Sexta, Sábado, Domingo e Segunda ela é minha!- Gates disse rápido.- Háhá!

-Droga!- Michael exclamou.- Isso não foi justo!

-Eu disse primeiro.- Gates respondeu.

-Parem os dois! Não comecem de novo.- Neela disse ameaçadoramente, interrompendo a futura discussão- Cada dia eu sou de um! Um dia o Gates, o outro dia o Michael, e assim vai. Ah, e um dia eu não sou de nenhum dos dois. Entenderam?

-Nenhum dos dois?- Gates perguntou surpreso.

-Por quê?- perguntou Michael.

-Porque eu preciso de uma folga dos dois.- Neela respondeu dando de ombros, e sorrindo levemente.- Então, vamos gente. Precisamos continuar andando até uma cidade-celestial, ou coisa parecida.

Ela começou a andar, mas Gates ficou parado no lugar, junto com Michael.

-O que ela quis dizer com 'folga'?- Gates perguntou desconfiado.

-Eu não faço idéia.

-Você não acha que ela está pensando em achar um terceiro, acha?- Gates perguntou alto o suficiente para Neela ouvir. Mas, como ela estava de costas para ele, ele não conseguiu ver que ela revirava os olhos exasperada.

_'Era só o que me faltava um terceiro_.' ela pensou, zombeira.

- Eu me lembro de um tal de Ray, que corria atrás dela.- Gates continuou, começando a andar, Michael a seu lado.

-Se ela quiser mais alguém, nós dois quebramos a cara dele.- Michael disse.

-É! Nós dois, juntos! E aí o cara nunca mais vai voltar!

Neela suspirou. Se deixa-los com ciúmes de um terceiro cara imaginário, era o único jeito de mante-los calmos e juntos, então seria assim. Ela sorriu. No final, sua eternidade parecia ser muito boa. Tinha dois maridos maravilhosos, que a amavam muito, e a quem ela amava do mesmo tanto, vivendo juntos em relativa paz e profunda felicidade. Afinal, no fim, talvez os dois até acabassem se dando bem, eles tinham muito tempo para isso.

**N/A 2**- Ainda bem que me esqueci de colocar o Ray nessa fic... Comentem!


End file.
